Princess of the Earth Temple
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: Rin, a young girl training to be a Sheikah finds out a lot more then she bargained for. New friends, new adventures, and the one and only, Princess of Hyrule, and Hero of Time. What more could you ask for?
1. The Summer Festival

Konban wa minna-san! Sorry it's been forever since I've wrote. But hey, I've been...out of it lately. More creative in drawing and whatnot. Hehe. Well, this is the start of "Princess of the Earth Temple". My Zelda Story. Please R&R! -big grin.- Rinka A.K.A. Rin belongs to three people. Me, myself, and moi. Oh, can't forget, I. So please ask permission before using any of my characters.

**_The Summer Festival_**

It was a fine, warm, sunny day in the lovely suberbs of Kakariko village, in the Land of Hyrule. The Cuckoo's ran around, again out of their pens. Anju wouldn't dare touch them because of her goose bumps. The carpenters ran frequently, and pointlessly around the village, as their boss was barking out orders. Not like they'd listen anyway, right? The path to the Grave Yard, or cemetery stayed the same as always. Even though, the Grave Yard seemed to be empty without Donte there. The young boy had grown, and no longer played in the cemetery, banging around with his stick. **  
**  
"Nothing ever changes around here..." Said the gentle voice of a young girl.

This girl was no ordinary girl. Her shoulder length blonde hair sparkled in the sun light. She opened her lucious sparkling, ice blue eyes, staring up at the sky. Her white Sundress reached down to her knees, it went well with her white sandles that clacked everytime she stepped. This girl wasn't that tall, she could probably pass as a large Kokiri. Her name was Rin. The last name she went by here was Sheikah.

This is her story.

Rin Sheikah, was 13 years of age. She didn't remember her mother, or her father for the matter. She didn't know what happened, but she assumed the now, late Gannondorf had slued her mother a little after she was born. That disgusting monster had slain many, so, so, many. Thank goodness, not too long ago, he was slaughtered by the great "Hero of Time". Rin had no idea who this "Hero of Time" was, but she wanted to someday meet him, and thank him for all he had done.

The blonde girl sighed, stepping through the Grave Yard. Her dress blew in the wind as she continued to the Royal Families Head Stone to pray. The Headstone had recently been rebuilt, for some odd reason it had been desecrated. The restless spirits of the Royal Family could finally rest in peace now. Rin stopped and kneeled by the grade, bowing her head and bowing lowly to the grave as her surrogate mother, Impa had done in previous. After a few minutes of quietness, Rin heard footsteps steadily approaching her. She pulled a Kunai out of her dress, somehow she could hide them in there.

A light smirk appeared on her face as she whirled around and threw them at her well known target. The figure easily caught them, a smirk crossing her face.

"You've gotten better, Rin. You almost got me that time." Impa said, putting the Kunai into her pocket.

"I would have had I stood up a moment sooner, Mom..." She smiled. 

Impa smiled down at the young girl. For 13 years Impa had cared for her, taken her in as she found her at the Headstone of the Royal Family. That may be reason that Rin was always so drawn to the grave. Impa knew a secret about this young girl, that the girl herself never knew even. This girl was not only a Princess of the Sheikah because of Impa, but a Sage. Impa trained her each and everyday without her knowing it, fore on the day of her 14th Birthday, her Sage powers will finally awaken.

"The Summer Festival is starting tonight, in the Market. We're going, so I want you to get ready, alright? Put on your finest garments." Impa smiled.

"Oh..." She sighed, that festival again.

She hated that Festival with a passion, it was for families. It was only just Rin and Impa, no brothers, no sister...no father. She sometimes wished that the Festival never existed. Yet, each and every year, Impa made her attend this festival. No matter what she did, argued, kicked or screamed, Impa always dragged her along. Though, there was one thing that Rin enjoyed. Every year, Impa would take her out to the Princess's garden, and let her watch the Fireworks. Princess Zelda didn't mind, she was someone that Rin looked up to. Such a beautiful woman.

"Now, no arguments this year, remember? Let's just go. Maybe you'll meet a friend." She said that every year.

"Right." Rin nodded. "I'll go home and change in a minute, I want to finish praying. If that's alright."

"Of course. I'm running to the market to pick up somethings for tonight, so, be ready when I return, ne?" Impa disappeared.

"Yes, of course." She sighed, looking to the grave, then walking off.

**_Later on, At the Festival..._**

Impa walked slowly through the craze-filled market. Booths, stands, games, everything. There were so many things, new additions from the previous year. Rin followed closely behind her, wearing a summer kimono for the festival, like most of the others. It was only tradition to wear those, that's all they were used for unless there were other festivals.

Rin's was a white with pink lining and a red Obi. Flowers designing her kimono, her brown sandles clacked on the stone ground. Impa wore her usual attire, feeling dressing up for the festival was useless to her. But for Rin it was important. Impa had stated, that maybe she'd meet a friend, like every year, she hadn't. But maybe, just maybe...could this year be different? 

Well, what do you think? A good start? Bad? I'll be writing Ch. 2 later...I'm a little tired. But I wanted to start this before I got out of it again. Well, please tell me what you think. Here's what to come in the next Chapter:

**_Dance of the Cuckoo_**

1. The Festival rolls off to a bad start for Rin, can Impa make it better for her?

2. Meet a new friend? How about your hero?

All this and more will be discovered in Chapter Two of "**_Princess of the Earth Temple"_**!


	2. Dance of the Cuckoo

Hallo! -smile.- Ama-chan here! Think I can get anymore reviews? Well, I'm gonna try. Alright, I won't bore you with ramblings and whatnot, so, without further ado, I bring to you, chapter two! Also, there might be a little P-L-O-T Tuwist compared to what I said would happen last chapter. So. Um. Yes. Read. Live. Love. X3

**_Dance of the Cuckoo_**

As the festival rolled on through the night, Rin walked around, bored. Impa continuously tried to get her to do random things at the festival, but she declined them all politely. Impa was getting a bit fed up with this, she had been ridiculous at festivals before, but to decline to play games? Though, in a way, Impa understood. So the night went on, getting later, and later. The fireworks weren't for another hour atleast though. The traditional every year 'Dance of the Cuckoo' was about to start. The Dance of the Cuckoo was a dance done by the Cuckoos' that belong to Anju. They resided in Kakariko village, and it was very odd to think THOSE cuckoos' could dance...

So Rin sighed, watching this dance. Anju danced along with them, guiding them. As odd as it seemed, since she always complained of her goose bumps.

"Who knew they could dance?" Impa stated bluntly.

"No offense, but who really cares?" Rin said in a distraught, zoned out voice.

"I love your enthusiasm..." Impa scowled lightly.

"I want to go home..." She said, in an almost sad voice.

"...We have yet to see the fire works though." Impa blinked, hoping atleast THAT would cheer her up.

"They''re never any different...can we just go home?"

Impa sighed, knowing nothing would get through to this child. She looked back to the Cuckoo's, watching the flames on the lamps around them flicker with a fiery anxiety. Well, they were flames of course, what did you expect? The dance went on for just another short few minutes. Then it stopped, and the crowd went beserk. Rin just sighed, she never got her answer. 

"Just...let's go see Princess Zelda before we leave, is that alright?"

"...Fine..." Rin sighed, giving in.

Impa couldn't help but let out a small victorious smile, she had won against one of the toughest spirits she knew. Though, she would have been lying to herself if she didn't think there must've been something wrong. Rin had seemed so zoned out. Had the dance hypnotized her, maybe? Impa walked towards the palace, Rin walking behind her. The light of the full moon shined down on them, making Rin glow practically. They walked into the Princess's garden. As always, Rin was told to wait in the Garden until Impa returned. 

Rin sighed, sitting there on the cold, hard, stone steps. Awaiting her surrogate mother's return. She stared up at the bright, pale full moon, her ice blue eyes sparkling. It seemed, tonight, of all nights, the moon had some sort of wierd effect on her. She almost could not take her eyes off of it. She heard foot-steps approaching from the shadows of the archway; leading into the garden.

The beautiful, lovely, Princess Zelda stepped out in front of Impa. She smiled down at the young blonde girl sitting on her garden's steps. Rin quickly stood, bowing to the Princess lowly. Zelda smiled, shaking her head.

"You should know by now, Rin...You don't have to bow to me." Zelda said softly.

"O-Oh, right..." She rose, looking blankly to the Princess before her.

"So, you don't want to stay and see the fireworks? What makes this year any different?" Zelda blinked, sitting next to her.

"That's just it...nothing's different. It's always the same. The Dance of the Cuckoo, the games, the lights, the parties, the full moon and then the fire works...I'm so tired of it all."

"I...see..." Zelda smiled. "I agree. There should be a FEW changes around here..."

"I know!" Rin's eyes widened. "I-I mean...sorry, Princess." She bowed again.

Zelda just laughed. They seemed to talk for what seemed like minutes, but they turned into hours. The fireworks passed; and soon the clock struck midnight. Impa apologized, then bowed. Her and Rin left the Garden, on their way back to Kakiriko Village. Rin seemed a bit more happier since her talk with the Princess. As they walked on, heading towards the Entrance; a rustle came from the bushes near by.

Rin's normally keene senses didn't even pick it up, and oddly enough, neither did Impa's. Just as Rin was about to finish a sentence, she felt a dark eerie like grip bind her to where she stood. Impa stopped and looked back, raising a brow. Why wasn't she moving?

"A-Agh--"

A dark vortex seemed to appear behind her. Impa's eyes widened greatly, quickly trying to go after her and grab her before the vortex swallowed her whole; yet, to no avail. She was gone, as Impa tripped and fell to the ground. She looked around, it seemed like nothing had happened. Though, Rin was gone, vanished. A look of strong worry and concern, that you could only find in the eyes of a true mother swirled in her own eyes. 

"R-Rin...?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

Dun dun dun! Another short boring retarded chaptera! Yet, fear not! The next chapter will be longer and even more exciting now that I actually have a plot! w00t! R&R please! I won't tell you what's to come in the next chapter, but I'll let you take a guess as to who kidnapped Rin-chan! -smirk.-


	3. The Greatest Evil Returns

_**REDONE!!!!! **_

**The Greatest Evil Returns**

**(Recap)**

A dark vortex seemed to appear behind her. Impa's eyes widened greatly, quickly trying to go after her and grab her before the vortex swallowed her whole; yet, to no avail. She was gone, as Impa tripped and fell to the ground. She looked around, it seemed like nothing had happened. Though, Rin was gone, vanished. A look of strong worry and concern, that you could only find in the eyes of a true mother swirled in her own eyes.

"R-Rin...?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

Impa's eyes searched as far as they could, yet, to no avail. Rin was no where to be seen. She could feel either a boiling rage, or a strong worry-- almost feeling as though she would vomit-- inside of her. She stood up and screamed Rin's name at the top of her lungs. Yet, again to no avail.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Rin shot up, gasping for air. She held her throat, gasping still. Where was she? She took in her surroundings, it was so completely dark, no light whatsoever, she tried to push herself up off the damp, cold, ground she was lying on. Though, just as she tried to get up, she was pulled back by a chain formed of black energy, a dark, evil energy. Her eyes widened as the black energy reflected in them. Her icey blue hues flashed a look of worry.

"W-Where--" She gasped as light flashed brightly from the cieling.

An evil laughter echoed throughout the room. Rin covered her ears, the laughter growing louder and louder, annoying her. It broke through her hand-muffs. She looked up, opening her tightly shut eyes. They widened as she spotted the evil man before her, the source of the horrid laughter. Gannondorf.

"Y-You--!" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"So YOU are the one..." He smirked, his redish eyes gleaming. "The one I've been searching for..."

"W-Why would you search for me?" Rin stuttered.

He laughed yet again, Rin put her hands over her ears...yet again. After he stopped, he glared, grabbing the girl's wrist and twisting it harshly. Rin gasped, crying out in pain and hunching over, trying to free her wrist.

"You dare insult and try to tune me out, wretched child?" He tossed Rin back, sending her into a wall.

Rin cried out the best she could, but the wall that she smashed into damaged her lungs temporarily, so she couldn't breathe.

"You're lucky I need you alive..." He stood, turning away, his cape fluttering.

"W-Why...do you want me?" She gasped out. "What...use am I to you..I'm just a...normal...hylian.." She coughed.

"Ah, my dear girl, you are much more than that..." Gannondorf smirked. "Much, much more..."

He walked out through a gigantic door, it closing with a loud thud. The lights flickered out quickly, making Rin's pupils double in size again. She tried to pull away from her invisible chains, but to no avail. She shivered, her attempts were futile. She curled up, hugging herself and forcing herself into a small slumber.

**_Meanwhile--_**

"Link I'm afraid I can't find her anywhere." Impa told the Hero of time, whilest they stood in the Princess's garden.

"Have you searched all of Hyrule, Impa?" Zelda asked, her hands gently placed at her side.

It'd been about a day and a half since Rin disappeared out of nowhere. Since that moment Impa recruited whoever would help her and searched the fields of Hyrule. From the valley of the Gerudos all the way across to Kakariko village and Death Mountain. Every region, everything but alas, Rin was no where to be found.

"Who do you think would have taken her...?" Zelda gasped. "You don't think...Ganon...?"

"Impossible." Link finally spoke up. "I took care of Ganon!" He growled lightly.

"It is possible that he was able to break free of the dark realm though, is it not? There's always a back door." Impa frowned.

"We'll find her, Impa...don't worry."

Impa smiled lightly at this, "Princess, she's my daughter...I have every right to worry." She said softly.

It was the first time anyone had seen Impa so either worried or sad. She was normally bold and strong. But now she actually seemed like a normal person. A normal Hylian, HUMAN. Link crossed his arms, tapping his foot lightly, trying to devise a plan. Not his strongest point. Hence why HE had the triforce of COURAGE and not WISDOM. Zelda sighed softly, looking to Impa.

"I'm going to check the Temple of Time, Link...?" She looked to The Hero of Time.

"Oh, right! I'll go with you." He smiled pervertedly.

"..." Zelda sighed, shaking her head.

The two ventured to the Temple of Time in the Marketplace. Zelda gently took out her Ocarina, beginning to serenade with the song of time. The Doors of Time then slowly slid open, allowing entrance into the Realm of Time. Zelda looked to Link and nodded. They both slowly entered the realm together as Link stepped up onto the pattern of the Sages medallions and gripped the Master Sword, pulling it from it's pedastal. Releasing everything that had been sealed up, a BIG mistake.

They heard the dark laughter of the once sealed King of Evil. Link drew his sword, glaring.

"I knew that girl be the asset to my plan." His voice booming, a dark power clouded over them. a black lightning storm forming.

They were forced to rest in the Chamber of the Sages. When they were able to awaken again, they weren't aware of how much time had passed. Link looked around frantically, no Zelda. He ran out into the Temple of Time, looking around. His eyes widened when he spotted a young girl, well not really young anymore; laying on the red carpet leading up to the pedestal with spiritual stones. She had long, flowing blond hair that was down to her waist, she was unconscious. She had torn up clothes, almost too small to fit her.

Link ran over to her, crouching down beside her.

"Hey, are you alright? Wake up!" He slapped her face gently until she opened her emerald green eyes.

The girl blinked twice. Then narrowed her eyes to the bold, Hero of Time. She snapped up and whopped him right in the cheek, sending him flying backwards.

"Baka! You don't SLAP a girl!" The girl's eyes widened. "Is that MY voice...? What happened...?"

"G-GEEZE!" He say up, holding his now swollen cheek. "What was THAT?!" He glared at her.

"...You're Link!" Her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I am..." He growled, rubbing his sore cheek. "And just WHO are you?"

"I-I'm Rin!" She shouted.

"Rin...? RIN!" His eyes widened as well. "Where've you been?!"

**BOOM! End of Chapter 3! I had to rewrite it because it cut off way before it was supposed to. Sorry about that! I'll hopefully have chapter 4 up around the same time I have the next chapter of The High School Files up! SEE YOU THEN! R&R PLEASE -Heart.-  
**


End file.
